


Buon Compleanno, Harry

by Leli



Series: Buon Compleanno [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmauld Place straripava di forme e colori, ammantata di urla e risate, pregna dei profumi della migliore cucina Weasley-Tonks. George e Ginny l'avevano aiutato a riempire la casa di festoni e decorazioni magiche tra le più belle che i Tiri Vispi Weasley avessero in produzione, mentre Nonna Molly e Nonna Andromeda avevano dato il meglio per preparare un banchetto superlativo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buon Compleanno, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Passando da un compleanno all'altro al storia tra Draco e Harry s'è stabilizzata. È tempo di passar sopra a malumori vari e festeggiare^^
> 
> Buon compleanno Harry.
> 
> A voi tutti
> 
> BUONA LETTURA

Grimmauld Place straripava di forme e colori, ammantata di urla e risate, pregna dei profumi della migliore cucina Weasley-Tonks. George e Ginny l'avevano aiutato a riempire la casa di festoni e decorazioni magiche tra le più belle che i Tiri Vispi Weasley avessero in produzione, mentre Nonna Molly e Nonna Andromeda avevano dato il meglio per preparare un banchetto superlativo. Tutti gli amici di un tempo coi rispettivi fidanzati, mogli, mariti e figli, tutti i nuovi amici avevano trovato posto tra le stanze completamente ristrutturate e riarredate dell'antica dimora della Famiglia Black.

Teddy e i suoi cugini erano, come sempre, spariti dalle parti della soffitta dove, con cura maniacale, erano stati sistemati tutti i cimeli e i quadri che un tempo decoravano la casa.

Tutti gli appassionati di Quiddich erano in salone, a conversare dell'ultima partita di campionato, scommettendo sulla vittoria di questa o quella squadra il giorno dopo.

Quasi tutte le giovani donne erano nello studio di Harry, tornato per l'occasione una nursery, a tener un occhio sui bambini più piccoli che giocavano sui tappeti morbidi e un altro ai propri mariti nella stanza a fianco, per controllare che non bevessero troppo, mentre saltavano senza fatica dalla politica all'ultima collezione autunno/inverno appena sfilata in passerella, dai nuovi progressi nella ricerca alchemica alla situazione sentimentale del padrone di casa.

Padrone di casa che al momento stava aiutando Molly a portare dei nuovi vassoi carichi di leccornie sul tavolo del salone, dove gli invitati, a ondate, si fiondavano come locuste, eliminando ogni cosa commestibile. Non appena depositarono i vassoi sporchi in cucina, lo sguardo di Harry tornò al suo cercapersone, ancora inerte.

"Harry, caro, stai bene?" chiese Molly. Gli aveva visto fare quel gesto almeno un migliaio di volte, da quando era iniziata la festa, e iniziava a preoccuparsi.

"Sì... è che il gruppo a cui Draco fa da supporto sarebbe dovuto tornare questa mattina." disse picchiettando col dito sul tavolo "Ma non se ne hanno ancora notizie."

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Ha la pelle dura quel Malfoy." cercò di consolarlo e il giovane uomo le elargì un caldo sorriso colmo di gratitudine.

 

: : :

 

Quando il giorno dopo il compleanno di Draco i due s'erano incontrati per un vero appuntamento, Harry s'era sentito, per la prima volta, a casa. Era stata una sensazione così totalizzante che si era reso conto di aver stampato sul viso un sorriso ebete che però Draco non aveva commentato. La giornata era passata in un baleno e quando si stavano per separare, sulla soglia di Grimmauld Place, si erano avventati l'uno sulle labbra dell'altro, stringendosi come se non ci fosse un domani, strappandosi l'anima dalla bocca l'un l'altro. Avevano provato a separarsi, almeno tre volte, prima che Harry riuscisse a racimolare abbastanza materia grigia da articolare una specie di invito a rimanere per la notte. Invito immediatamente accettato.

Da quel giorno erano ufficialmente una coppia.

Non che per i suoi amici fosse una novità. Almeno non per tutti i suoi amici. Quelli che lo conoscevano da più tempo avevano probabilmente da sempre immaginato che il Savatore del Mondo Magico provasse qualcosa di più positivo che il tanto sbandierato odio verso il Figlio Redento del Mangiamorte più o meno dal sesto anno di scuola quando, nonostante la relazione con Ginny, era ovvio che Harry avesse un unico chiodo fisso: Draco Malfoy.

Comunque, Draco era partito per una missione quattro giorni prima. Le parole esatte del suo capo erano state "Andiamo a fare il culo a quel bastardo di un Mangiamorte". E Draco aveva elegantemente sollevato un sopracciglio chiedendo, angelicamente, cosa avesse fatto, facendo ridacchiare i suoi colleghi e sbuffare il suo capo che aveva ribattuto con un "Malfoy, purtroppo per noi non sei l'unico bastardo né l'unico Mangiamorte". Harry aveva assistito a tutta la scena poiché, appena si erano incontrati Draco, con un sorriso ironico a increspargli le labbra, gli aveva messo in mano una fialetta con quel ricordo.

"Questo tanto per dimostrarti che non sei l'unico col quale io scherzi. Nel caso pensassi a me come una specie di cucciolo smarrito. Non si sa mai cosa passi nella testa di voi Grifondoro." gli aveva detto prima di baciarlo intensamente.

E Harry aveva riso, il cuore leggero e soddisfatto, completamente appagato.

 

: : :

 

La festa stava giungendo al suo culmine, Teddy e i ragazzi erano riusciti a superare le barriere imposte da Harry ed erano sgattaiolati in soffitta, facendo più volte sbraitare la cara vecchia Walburga, gli uomini erano ormai un po' alticci, le donne avevano smesso da tempo di cercare di farli rimanere sobri, gli anziani si erano ritirati in cucina per una partita a carte.

Harry si divideva tra le varie conversazioni, lanciando continue occhiate al suo cercapersone. In ospedale avevano l'obbligo tassativo di chiamarlo, nel caso ci fosse un'urgenza che portava il nome di Draco Malfoy.

Dopo l'ennesimo sospiro tra il sollevato e il preoccupato, mentre passava davanti alla finestra che dava sul piccolo cortile ricolmo di erbacce, Harrysentì un piccolo _pop_ e notò uno scintillio dorato.

Velocemente raggiunse la porta, aprendola con un cigolio sinistro, trovandosi davanti Draco, con la divisa d'ordinanza. Non era nemmeno passato per casa a cambiarsi, dedusse. Si era probabilmente fatto una doccia alla palestra in fondo al Dipartimento Auror e si era infilato la divisa di ricambio pulita che teneva nel suo armadietto. Aveva un sorriso leggero sul viso e ombre scure sotto gli occhi stanchi.

Harry lo raggiunse immediatamente, abbracciandolo.

"Buon Compleanno." gli sussurrò Draco all'orecchio prima di baciarlo piano, teneramente, con tutto quell'impellente il bisogno di pace.

"Vieni dentro. Ho una pozione corroborante, da qualche parte." lo prese per una mano e Draco lo seguì docilmente "E poi Andromeda e Molly hanno preparato degli stuzzichini deliziosi che rimetterebbero in sesto chiunque."

"Non posso proprio rifiutare, allora." sussurrò Draco.

Gli amici di Harry ammutolirono quando lo videro entrare mano nella mano con Malfoy. La maggior parte di loro non li aveva mai visti insieme anche perché, in quei due mesi scarsi, i due erano usciti poche volte e quasi sempre da soli.

Hermione, con in braccio l'ultimo dei suoi figli, sorrise, vedendo la familiarità che già s'era instaurata tra il suo amico e il suo compagno.

Né Harry né Draco si preoccuparono degli sguardi e dei sussurri altrui, il primo troppo sollevato dal vedere il compagno tutto intero, il secondo semplicemente troppo stanco.

Quando le luci si abbassarono e un'enorme torta a forma di boccino dorato - in onore dei vecchi tempi - apparve davanti a Harry, il ragazzo strinse la mano del suo compagno, chiuse gli occhi e spense le trenta candeline.

Si voltò verso Draco e, col sorriso sulle labbra, chiese "Resti qui, per la notte?"

Il ragazzo annuì e il festeggiato soddisfatto si tagliò, come da tradizione, la prima fetta di torta.

"Bene." disse prima di addentare il dolce e far scoppiare l'altro in una lieve risata.

**Author's Note:**

> Storia già pubblicata il 31/07/2010 su un altro archivio.


End file.
